


A Line Without a Hook

by ItzLeon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko needs a hug, Angst, Diana - Freeform, F/F, How Do I Tag, I haven’t sleep in days, Why?, angsty angst, line without a hook, this is just sad, this what you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzLeon/pseuds/ItzLeon
Summary: When Diana commits a mistake that maybe she can’t solveOrDiana you fool~~~~~~~~~A short one-shot that I did while hearing “Line Without a Hook” (from Ricky Montgomery) after I saw a pretty cool fanart on tumblr
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A Line Without a Hook

**Author's Note:**

> I just did what it was need to be done.
> 
> Depression go brrr

_“I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me  
When we're alone  
You can hold my hand  
If no one's home” _  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”Diana, Can I hold your hand?”

“Sure thing darling, but let’s get going it’s getting dark”

“Thank you!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“Do you like it when I'm away?  
If I went and hurt my body, baby  
Would you love me the same?”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Diana! What happened to you?!”

“It’s nothing Akko, I just run out of magic while I was collecting a couple of herbs”

“Of course it is something! Now come here, let me help you”

“As you like, darling”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“I can feel all my bones coming back  
And I'm craving motion  
Mama never really learns how to live by herself”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dia…”

“Not now Akko, I’m quite busy”

“Sorry…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“It's a curse  
And it's growing  
You're a pond and I'm an ocean”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sorry Akko, I need to attend to a really important meeting, I’ll see you later”

“Yeah, don’t worry… see ya’”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“Oh, all my emotions  
Feel like explosions when you are around  
And I've found a way to kill the sounds, oh”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I love you, Diana”

“Thank you, Darling”

“...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you  
I need you here to stay”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who is she? Is she your partner, Diana?”

“Miss Kagari? She is just… a **friend** ”

“Heh, yeah, we are **best friends** ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“I broke all my bones that day I found you  
Crying at the lake  
Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Darling? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Diana”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why would I lie to my **best friend**?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“Oh, and if I could take it all back  
I swear that I would pull you from the tide”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Darling! I have a couple of free hours, do you want to go to Blyntonbury?”

“Sorry Diana, I have to make some homework”

“I can help you if you like”

“Don’t worry, I already asked Lotte for help”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
I said no (I said no), I said no (I said no)  
Listen close, it's a no”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Darling? Where are you going?”

“Andrew asked me to hang out a couple of days ago, I’m going to see him”

“Can’t you stay?”

“But Diana…”

“Please?”

“Okay”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“The wind is a-pounding on my back  
And I found hope in a heart attack  
Oh at last, it is past  
Now I've got it, and you can't have it”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Darling, come here, I need to tell you something”

“What do you need, Diana?”

“I love you”

“...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you  
I need you here to stay”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Diana?”

“Yes, Akko?”

“Can I hold your hand?”

“There’s too many people…”

“Oh…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“I broke all my bones that day I found you  
Crying at the lake  
Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden, oh”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry”

“What are you sorry about, darling?”

“I’m an embarrassment to you, sorry”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“And if I could take it all back  
I swear that I would pull you from the tide”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait! Akko!”

“Yes, Diana?”

“I lov… nothing…”

“Oh, okay”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“Darling, when I'm fast asleep  
I've seen this person watching me  
Saying, "Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?" Oh”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Diana, it is your responsibility, come back to the manor”

“But, Aunt Daryl-!”

“Luna Nova is not worth your time anymore”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“Guess there is something, and there is nothing  
There is nothing in between”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Diana, stay!”

“I can’t, Darling, they need me at the state”

“But… I need you too”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer  
Watching over me, he's singing  
"She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a boy"”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Please, Diana, stay!”

“I really want to, but I can’t”

“I beg you, I promise I won’t be a burden anymore, just stay”

“Akko…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“He's singing, "She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a line without a hook"”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’ll be back before you even notice I ever left”

“You promise?”

“I promise”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you  
I need you here to stay”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diana: Sorry Akko, I won’t be able to get to the show.

*read at 7:35pm*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_”I broke all my bones that day I found you  
Crying at the lake  
Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden, oh”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“She doesn’t deserve your tears, Akko. Let’s go to LWS for a hot drink,”

“That sounds nice...”

“I know you love their tea”

“Thank you, Andrew”

“That’s what friends do”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“And if I could take it all back_  
I swear that I would pull you from the tide”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Darling?”

“Diana”

“I’m sorry...”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys didn’t notice Diana changes how she calls Akko between “Darling” and “Akko” this represents how much she is really “loving” Akko at the moment she is talking.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as me while I was writing it, there’s nothing else to say.
> 
> Here is the link to the fanart that inspired this whole thing https://marth-98.tumblr.com/post/637808478715559936/smells-of-social-pressure (Te amo Marta! 💙💙💙)


End file.
